Yumi Honda
Yumi Honda Background As a child in the Academy, Yumi was rather weak and frail. This all changed when she met Anko Mitarashi who she soon becomes friends with. Anko pushed Yumi to her limit while Yumi helped her train. It was a seemingly odd friendship as both were polar opposites. Personality Yumi is a quiet and stubborn girl who is very respectful to most people. She has a mischevious streak and likes to play pranks (mostly she sets up random people on dates; her favorite victims being Iruka and Anko). She means well but is rather clumsy, getting into people's way most of the time. She is a likable person and very intelligent. Yumi can be fierce, as she doesn't hesitate to defend anyone she cares about. She is? extremely impatient and energetic. Yumi is described as the odd and peculiar something she is proud of. She usually cuts people off, not giving them a chance to say anything. At first, she can be shy but gradually warms up to her. She smiles a lot. When she is very happy, she gets extremely hyper to the point where people tend to avoid her. Her cheerfullness is scary. Appearance Yumi has long (easily tangled) dark blue hair that she usually ties up with a black ribbon and large blue eyes. She wears a purple jacket over a light grey top and a short powder blue skirt. She wears a black forehead protector and a shuriken holster. When the 4th Shinobi World War starts, Yumi is seen in the flak jacket and the Allied Shinobi Forces forehead protector- Konoha's uniform. Abilities Yumi knows the basics of genjutsu and is good at taijutsu, but is mainly a ninjutsu user. She is part of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Yumi uses her primary weapon (using her clan's kekkei genkai, the Energy Release), the bow and arrow, to shoot into people and take their information. The bow and arrow can also be used in/for combat. She has large chakra reserves. Energy Release Energy Release is the Honda clan's kekkei genkai. It grants its user the ability to mold chakra. Usually, chakra is invisible, but the Honda have trained themselves so that they can see it. Each Honda clan member is born with a preference to a certain weapon (Though they can train themselves to make and use other weapons). Yumi's weapon is the bow and arrow. This kekkei genkai is powerful, but known to have severe side effects. If met in battle, the Honda are formidable opponents. Bow and Arrow Yumi's bow and arrow serves many purposes- the main one being to get information. Though Yumi has trained herself to make and use other weapons, she mostly uses the bow and arrow. It is useful for getting information out of people when shot and can be used in combat. Status Ninjutsu: 4, Taijutsu: 3.5, Genjutsu: 2.5, Intelligence: 3.5, Strength: 2.5, Speed: 4, Stamina: 3, Hand Seals: 2.5 Total: 25.5 Part I Chunin Exams Arc Yumi makes her debut as a proctor for the written part of the Chunin Exams (she is not an elite chunin but asked to be a proctor as there were not enough people). She is also later seen comforting Anko after her fight with Orochimaru. Invasion of Pain Arc Yumi is seen with Anko helping the Konoha villagers get to the Hokage Monument. She later attends the Third Hokage's funeral. Timeskip Over the timeskip, Yumi plays a lot of pranks and is seen gloating as she spied on the random people she had set on dates. She soon collaborates with her brothers and sister on her pranks. Yumi and Anko train together and both improve their skills. Part II Trivia *Yumi's favorite food is sushi, while her least favorite food is tofu. *Yumi's hobbies are playing pranks and training. *Her favorite word is'' 'aki (fall, autumn).''' *The stupid author (me) just realized that Yumi shares the same surname as Anko's Japanese Voice Actor. Reference I hope you like Yumi and feel free to edit. If you want, you can go check out my other OC, Yuki Ikeda. Just wondering... is she a Mary-Sue? Category:DRAFT